Little Angel
by Thin-K
Summary: Right, I’m meeting up with vierblith’s challenge that she posted at the end of chapter 10 of her story 'One year in four'. Involving Tezuka, Fuji, and a little baby. Both boys are in college. FLUFF!


AN: this one-shot is dedicated to vierblith, because she was in a serious need for some TezukaFuji fluff... :) I hope you enjoy it!!!

**Little Angel**

**By: Kana**

Fuji's POV

Damn it! Where is he? I haven't seen him during lunch. I've not seen him in the hallways either… Has he skipped classes? Ie. He would never. Unless something bad happened…

I quicken my pace and hurry towards the apartment where both of us live.

A soft chuckle escapes my lips. I had never expected Tezuka to ask if we could share a flat once we entered college. Yet he did. And of course I agreed. That way I could be with him everyday. Even though he would never return my feelings, I am able to spend every day with him. I can content myself with that for a moment. Nut it won't be enough. Someday, I might want more…

Quickly I open our front door and run upstairs. Heaven, please, let him be alright…

"Tezuka…"

I know the worry can easily be detected in my trembling voice. There comes no answer.

I silently walk into our room. No one in the living room. No Tezuka in the kitchen. Yet there is standing a sheers basket on the table. And I can smell warm milk. What is going on…?

Pondering I make my way over to my former buchou's room. I knock on the door, hoping I'll receive an answer.

"Come in Fuji."

Why is he whispering?

It is the first time in those three months that we live together that I've been allowed in his bedroom. Surprised I open the door. Only to find him sitting on his bed. Smiling.

He looks up at me when he hears me enter and places one of his fingers against his lips. Signalling me to be silent.

Curious and confused I walk over to him. Yet nothing could have prepared me for the sight that f-greets me/

In his bed is a little child. A baby still. If you ask me to guess the age, I would say something between six months and a year. But… What is Tezuka doing with a baby?

Well, at least it explains one thing. The warm milk…

"Tezuka… What…?"

Casting one last look, one could even say tender, at the child he stands up and drags me out of his room. It is the first time I've seen him like this. So caring… It is not the stern tennis captain I've known for all these years in High School… No, this person looks more like a father. I smile at the mental image. Tezuka as a father…?

Taking a good look at him I nod softly to myself. Yes, perhaps he would make a good parent.

"I found her. She was on our doorstep this morning. After you left. I was just about to leave for classes myself. I couldn't just leave her there alone…"

I shake my head. Of course you couldn't. I would have done the same. But what now? We can't keep her. Can we…? And who is she? Why was she on our doorstep?

You're holding a letter and you pass it through to me.

"This was in her basket."

Folding open the paper I start reading.

"Kaeda… Beautiful name."

I can see Tezuka nod in agreement. His eyes intently fixed on me. Waiting for my reaction.

Taking a deep breath I meet his eyes. So, this is actually…

"I didn't know you had a sister…"

He turns around. His face directed towards the ground. And I gently place a hand on his shoulder. What's wrong?

"She's my half sister. My father had another mistress once. Before he married my mother. She is, even in my father's eyes, just a bastard child. He will never care for her. He will never take care of her…"

There is such an incredible amount of sadness to be heard in his voice. And I can feel my heart clench.

"She's nine years older than I am. I don't see her very often. My father forbad it… Still, I love her very much! I've always considered her my sister. Just my sister… Nothing else…"

Taking a couple of steps closer, I gently force him to look at me.

"I understand…"

A small smile graces his lips and I can see the relieve in his brown orbs.

"Still… What are we going to do?"

He sighs softly.

"I can't leave her. Them. I can't abandon them…"

I nod. Yes, I knew you would say something like that. You are to kind hearted. Behind that cold look, beneath that stern character, you have so much love inside. You care so much… About everybody.

"Okay…"

I know I sound hesitating. Gomen for that, but you must understand that this is no easy task. We both have loads of classes to follow.

"It's alright. I don't expect you to bother about it. But please, just understand I cannot give her away. I will not betray my sister like all the others of the family do…"

I'm startled. He thought my hesitation was because I didn't want to take care of her?!

You know me that bad buchou?

"It's not that. Of course I'll help you. Don't even dare to doubt about it! I was just thinking that we're going to go through a difficult time…"

Once again I can see the relieve in your eyes. And I smile. I won't abandon her either. Just as I won't leave you alone to take care of her.

Hm… I wonder. Could we call her ours now…?

AaAaAa

Right. So this is why mothers take time of from work when they have a baby… Do they cry every night like this…? Please, tell me she won't.

I can hear Tezuka make calming noises. Silently I climb out of my bed. Taking my camera out of my drawer. This I just have to perpetuate on paper. It is not something you'll see often.

Standing in the doorway I can see him pace through the living room. Kaeda in his arms. And I can't help but smile at seeing him behave so calm, so patient, so … fatherly, by lack of a better word… Yes, he would make a wonderful parent.

A couple of snapshots are easily taken and I quickly disappear into my room again. Knowing that, probably, he would not appreciate it.

Well, let's try to get some more sleep. Tomorrow will be tiring enough. And next day it is my turn to get up at night.

AaAaAa

Two weeks have passed since Kaeda came into our lives. I've really grown fond of her presence in the apartment. She is such a sweet little girl.

The only thing I'm still wondering about is why Tezuka's sister couldn't take care of the sibling herself. It was not explained in the letter. And I don't know if Tezuka knows. Yet if he knows, he has decided not to tell me. Does that mean I should not ask about it? It probably does. Otherwise he would have given me the reason.

Well, actually it doesn't matter. She is with us now. We love her. I don't think I can imagine my life without her anymore.

In fact, I have to thank her. She has brought me so much closer to my former buchou. I think I'm seeing a glimpse of who he really is underneath his uncaring mask. He has opened up so much more. He even talks a lot more. Alright, most conversations are about our little baby, but still…

I should tell him… Tell him how I feel. No, I can't. If he totally doesn't feel the same, if it disgusts him… Then what? What can I do? I'll be kicked out for sure! And, it would mean I've failed my promise to both o them. The promise that I would help Tezuka with the little one. And the promise to Kaeda that I would take care of her.

I sigh deeply and burry my face in my hands. Why is life so difficult?

A warm hand on my shoulder brings me back out of my thoughts and I jerk my head up. Tezuka… I didn't hear him come in.

"What's wrong?"

There's true concern in his voice. I can hear it. Even though he tries to conceal it. I know it is there.

"Nothing…"

I smile at him. The smile that I always use when I don't want to smile. The smile that is never true. He just shakes his head, and it confuses me.

"Stop lying please. Every time you use that fake smile it…"

He knows. He can actually tell when I don't mean it…?

My eyes open slightly in surprise.

Why did he break of his sentence in the middle? Could he…? I quickly make up my mind. Now or never…

"It what…?"

My voice is soft, yet I know you heard it.

"Nothing…"

Hey, that is my line… I smile. A true smile. And he sees it. Brown eyes widen and stare right into my blue ones.

Slowly we lean closer to each other. Giving one other enough time to back away. Yet that seems to be the last thing on both or minds. I smile when soft, cold lips gently touch mine. Finally…

We break of when a certain little one wakes from her nap.

"Seems someone is getting jealous that she doesn't get as much attention…"

I laugh out loud when Tezuka turns to pick her up out of her bed.

Yes, that little angel brought us together. I should remind myself to thank her for that when she is older…

The End.


End file.
